what just happened
by cjstar01
Summary: so a shooting star comes by on night and they make wishes now they are true. minor- major cussing. Warning spanking of fang. ha-ha fang nicklos ride. *smirk*
1. wtf!

"look a shooting star make a wish every on.I want to be a mom. "said max

"well I want to be a kid but know how to feel to get in trouble and stuff like that. "said fang

"well I want to be a big sister" said angle

"I want to see again" said Iggy

"I want to be like fang "said nudge

"me too "said gassy

"well we better go to sleep."

**the next day...**

"what the fuck!" said Iggy when he woke.

"Iggy will you shut up!"

"max! I can see! I can see! I can fucking see!"

***crying***

" is fang crying?" said angle

"that would be weird if he was" said max

they went to his room. and when they did they saw fang. just smaller. he looked 5.

"um did our wishes came true?"asked angle.

"there is only one way to find out."

they went to gassy's room he was small they went to nudge room same there.

"omg"


	2. why!

"max!" cried fang.

"ugh! this is going to be hard! yes fang?" said max.

"i'm hungry!"

"well iggy going to make so food. it will be ready in 1hour."

** some whining thing that little kids make i don't know** but i'm hungry now! "

" me to!" said nudge and gazy.

"well your going to have to wait."aid max forceing her smile.

" i hate waiting!" said fang

"stop acting like a spoiled brat and sit down!" said max who had finly lost it.

no wait don't make that face. no! no! nooooo!

**cring**

"ugh!* shhhhh! it's ok. fang. just calm down . ok. calm down."

then nudge and gazzy stared to crie to.

this is now the worest day of my life.


	3. gothic baby clothes!

ok so let me change a few things. only fang is a kid. he is 4. gassy is 12. angle is 10. nudge is 16 Iggy is 18 and max is 19.

Iggy goes to college and max dose not.

ok so here is the story.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # # #### # # # # #

"hey nudge can you watch fang?"

"Shure max."

"ok I'm going to the store for food and apparently baby closes. you think that there is baby gothic closes?"

"maybe. but I'm going with no."

"well I will find something in black for you fang"

"ok"

with that I left, with angle. she insisted that I went with her. so now I'm in the store and we are looking for dark clothes for baby boys. it was not going to well. first there was almost no gothic baby close. and second, we did not know fangs size.

"this is so complicated!"

"max maybe we should go to gothic r us store. they have it in many sizes."

"how do you know this?"

"well I read fangs mind once to see were he shopped. he new I new so he made me promos not to tell you... um.. you did not hear anything."

"ok really. I did not hear any thing? you explained in a bunch of words and then say I did not hear anything? you need help. anyway lets go there"

there they found 4 weeks up to closes. they were aiming for 2 weeks but what if fang gets a little messy?. so they got to 4 weeks of close just in case. then they went to Wal-Mart to get there food. they spent up to 1000 dollars.

"yhea were gonna need more money in a month.


	4. what!

we came back and every thing was . nudge was on the phone talking to Ella about fashion. so fang was on his own. he apprently got in to a pack of sodas, which he drunk the hole pack. good thing we had 49 more packs. so he was hiper .flying everywere. jumping on beds. punching iggy. wait punching iggy!

"ow fang stop hitting me!"

"*laughing of a little kid* never"

"stop!"

"*more laughing*"

"fang nicklos ride!" I said. everybody froze

"oooooooo" said gazzy just like the cat in puss in boots.

"gazzy shut up." said fang

"no you shut up"

"grrr"

"grrr"

"stop it both of you!"

that totally got there attention also nudge's too.

"um... what going-"said nudge, but she was cut off Iggy shacking his head behind max.

"fang do we hit each other?"

"*no comment*"

"fang answer my question."

"*puppy dog face*"

max went up to him, turn him around, and landed 5 smacks on his butt.

"ow!"

"*gasp*" was latterly everyone.

"don't do it anymore, fang." said max in a warning tone.

**so how did you like that? review. please.**


	5. neede help

it has been a week now. for 1 day fang was on his best behavior after that "talk". I'm enrolling him in kindergarten today. I walked into the schools office.

"hello. i'm here to enroll fang ride"

"ok"

whatever happens when you enroll a kid...

I lift the building. I felt happy. it's been a long week and I'm tired of it. who would have wondered that fang would be a hand full pulse more. and if you did know, you are a jerk! I came back home and fang was a sleep. he looked cute when he sleeps. gazzy was playing video games. iggy was still getting used to being able to see. nudge was talking on the phone with ella, again. our phone bill is going to be sky high. guess were going to need iggy to get some part time job. and angle...were is angle?

"I'm right here max"

I turned around and she was flying up stairs. so that is were fang got that from.

"angle get down"

after she got down with a whatever remark, I went to call my mom. I needed to get fang back to his regular age.

"hey mom"

"hey. max you sound so sad why"

"well a week ago"

"a week ago. you should have told me on the day"

"let me tell you the rest. a week ago we saw a shooting star. and we made wishes . fang wished to be a kid again. so now he is a kid. but he is so bad. I'm putting him in school. I'm just wondering if you can help me with like getting him bask."

"oh hunny. i'll help you. I'm coming there. i'll be there tomrow."

"ok mom. see you there"

after that I hung up the phone.

_well at lest I get some help_


End file.
